


Lifeline

by Sxymami0909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Sexual Content, The Ultimate Reward, one night, talk of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She holds on to him like a lifeline, while he holds on to her for the only comfort he’s ever truly had.” Prompt from Casper_San written for the spn_hetexchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

A callused hand ran up the silky flesh of her thigh, a soft moan filling the dimly lit room as his fingers brushed against warm flesh. The war was over, done with and she was his reward. His head rested against her neck, lips brushing across it lightly as he breathed her in.

She smelled like the woods after a storm, earthy, sweet, and fresh like rain. He lifted his head and gazed down at her and against the white linens she looked almost ethereal. And in that moment Dean couldn’t remember ever seeing a woman more beautiful than her.

Blonde curls fanned out beneath her against the pillows, cheeks flushed as small hands gripped at his back, nails curving into his skin urging him on. She was the picture of perfection, lips bee-stung from his earlier kisses; mouth slightly agape as he parted her folds and slid one long finger inside her.

Her small gasp as he added another finger slowly working them in and out of her tight passage made his eyes darken. Jo arched her body, pushing against his fingers trying to make him quicken his pace, showing him she wanted more.

But he held back, grunted and shook his head green eyes meeting brown ones. She could see the pleading in his gaze as his rough voice broke the silence of the moment. “Don’t rush this damn it. If this is all I get just…don’t rush it.”

Understanding hit her like a ton of bricks as her palm gently caressed his face and she nodded. He swooped down and captured her lips with his, tongues dueling as he sped up the pace of his hand. She moaned against his mouth and his other hand came up, thumb sweeping across her nipple.

“Oh god Dean… _yes_ mmhh.”

He lifted his head up and gave her a devilish grin before moving his head down and sucking one pert nipple into his mouth. Jo threw her head back and bit her lip as his tongue alternated between flicking and sucking her nipple.

One tiny hand weaved into his hair, gripping it tight as she held his mouth to her breast. He shifted his knee spreading her legs wider as he added a third finger and she clawed at him for purchase as his thumb rubbed against her clit.

“Yes oh yeah…harder…I need more Dean _please_.”

His digits were glistening with her juices as he shoved them into her harder, flicking her clit with each stroke of his hand. Her lithe body bucked beneath him, her cries growing louder as he brought her to the edge with his fingers.

He bit down lightly on her nipple, fingers pinching her clit and she came muscles spasming against his hand as he let her breast go with a pop before placing several open mouthed kisses on her abdomen and hips before he reached the apex of her thighs.

Jo’s inner walls were still shuttering at the first touch of his tongue and her sensitive body thrust forward pushing her core against his mouth as he lapped at her folds. He gripped under her thighs spreading her open to him as nudged his tongue inside of her.

Her hands tangled in his hair as he devoured her. Lips sucking, teeth nibbling, tongue thrusting, she’d never felt anything so amazing. She’d always wondered what it would be like to have Dean in her bed and now she knew.

It was heaven…bliss. His movements were slow and calculated bringing her to the edge and then pulling back never letting her fall over it, not until he was ready. It was good to know his mouth was good for something other than telling her what to do. “Stop teasing you bastard…Oh god!”

He smirked as he sucked her clit into his mouth hard and then pushed two fingers inside of her. Jo raised her hips and adulated against his face as he feasted on her. She tasted amazing, better than he’d imagined. Hell this whole thing was better than he’d imagine.

She was flawless, perfect from the small scar on her hip to the tiny spec of a birth mark on her ass. He studied her body, every moan, every gasp, every stutter. He learned the scope of the land with precision and committed every detail to memory.

One more shove and she came again this time on his face as he drank every last bit of her in. He moved back up her body settling between her legs as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Jo could taste herself on his lips. It was erotic and it made another wave of moisture pool between her legs.

He fisted himself in his hand and guided his hardened shaft to her opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the head slipping inside her body. They groaned in unison as he sank into her. He shifted and moved a few shallow thrusts until he was sheathed fully inside her body.

This was it, the moment they’d waited so long for and yet had been dreading since this started. He pulled out and spoke in a strained voice. “Open your eyes Jo.”

She did he could see the tears in them. Jo could see his were red rimmed as he spoke softly to her, hands that she knew were deadly caressing her body as if it would break. “You’re beautiful. I’m sorry…sorry I never told you that.”

She nodded. “I know, Dean don’t ruin it. We’re here now isn’t that what matters? I need you…please.”

He could see the love in her eyes as he pushed forward and thrust into her hard. He built a steady rhythm and she met him thrust for thrust her body revealing in the weight and size of his. Where she was small he was large, where she was soft he was hard, it was never ending.

He knew this was the beginning of the end, but he kept moving.

Jo gasped as he hit a spot inside of her she never knew existed. His touch set her body on fire.

Her touch sent chills down his spine. Dean wished this moment could last forever. He could feel her walls gripping him, quivering as he drove into her body, touches desperate, mouths clashing as their bodies moved frantically against each other. Jo’s body arched head thrown back as she came for the third time, her muscles milking him as he exploded inside of her filling her body with his essence.

They stilled, chests heaving as they attempted to catch their breath. This was as real as it would ever get a temporary gift of life, of love for saving mankind without giving into the demands of heaven or hell. He buried his face in her hair as she lightly stroked his back.

In their world love would never be enough, no matter how bad they wanted the quite of peace they were hunters and it just wasn’t in the cards for them. So as their bodies cooled as the dim light flickered. And in the silence of the room she held on to him like a lifeline, while he held on to her for the only comfort he’d ever truly known.


End file.
